


How to Scare a Jeanne Parker

by Jeanne160



Series: How to Scare one Jeanne Parker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just for Laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of ways to make one Jeanne Parker scared, from Toilet Paper Guys, to acrophobia</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Scare a Jeanne Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little list I made of things that make me scared and following chapters will be expanding on these things. It’s an attempt to make readers laugh, and to explain some of my irrational/stupid fears.

1\. Ask how much TP she uses without stating why.

2\. Show movie clips of someone’s skin peeling away, exposing their muscles, or sticking something in someone's ear (usually an insect).

3\. stick her in a loud room with a guy handing out TP.

4\. Make her think she’s late to some event, or to a class.

5\. Random silence in a room with the TP guy.

6\. Ask an easy question in Japanese but mispronounce every word.

7\. Set a time limit on tests.

8\. Expect her to know something she clearly doesn’t.

9\. Let the TP guy give her a spider.

10\. Seaid spider gets into her hair.

11\. Make her watch two girls one cup.

12\. Show her two buff guys and tell her they are about to fight.

13\. Take her bungee jumping without telling her so.

14\. Tell her you want to date her.


End file.
